


On My Ride

by Tortellini



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Cars, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Enemies, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Light-Hearted, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Gestures, Romanticism, Sunsets, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 02:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: 21Pilots is a pretty good band, but less so now that they've become super popular. Billy and Steve discuss whether or not Steve wants a ride (in Billy's car of course, get your minds out of the gutter).Oneshot/drabble





	On My Ride

"Hey," Billy said one evening. He was waiting for the kids to be done with their dorky shit. Steve Harrington was next to him smoking a cigarette, and they were just hanging out. It sounded surprising, but they were just enjoying each other's company, you know? For once. And maybe he was in a sappy mood. Maybe. "You ever wanna go for a ride sometime?"

The sun wasn't completely set yet. It was cold. Late August. Steve glanced at him through his eyelashes, and Billy's stomach clenched uncomfortably. 

"...I could ride you all night long."

Wait. What? Had Billy imagined him saying something?

"What?" he said out loud, raising a brow. 

Steve flushed. "I mean," he said quickly to correct himself. "I said, I could ride _with_ you all night long."

Uh huh. Seems legit. He rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, princess."

It was fond though. It was nice. He wanted them to stay like that forever. 


End file.
